Blank Spaces
by LunaRains
Summary: Set in season one. Sam runs into a guy who looks like Dean's clone, but the guy doesn't know Sam. Still bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or it's characters.

Blank Spaces

Chapter one How May I Help You

It was a nice day in Palo Alto California. The sun was shining almost as brightly as the woman standing at Sam Winchester's side. It was a Saturday and neither Jess or Sam had classes today, so they decided a walk and shop all day.

"I could really use some coffee, since someone woke me up so early this morning." Jess said with a groan.

"I only woke you up early, because you told me to last night, because you told me that early bird gets the worm." Sam said with a laugh making sure to use his quotey fingers.

"Maybe, but I never suggested to leave the house without having coffee, first." She told him with another groan.

"Well, come on then, there is probably some little cafe around here somewhere." Sam answered as he grabbed her hand to pull her along.

Sure enough 2 blocks away nessled in between a clothing store and a old book store, was a small cafe. The look on Jess' face as she walked in, was as if she had just fallen in love for the first time.

As soon as they made it to the counter Sam looked over at Jess to ask her what she would like, when he heard a gravely voice that he would know anywhere.

"How may I help you?" The voice asked cheerfully.

"Dean?" Sam asked in shock when he looked into his brother's eyes.

"No sir, my name is John." The man who looked and sounded just like his brother answered pointing to his name tag. "How may I help you, sir?" He continued on.

"Do you know him, Sam?" Jess asked in a whisper.

" He's my brother." Sam whispered back.

"Sir, I need your order if you have one there is a line forming behind you". The man said as he looked confused at Sam.

"This isn't funny anymore, Dean." Sam began to whine.

"Do I look like I am joking...look I need you to place your freakin' order or get out of the line." The man even sounded like Dean when he growled.

"John, what did I tell you about yelling at the customers?" The manager stated angrily as he stepped behind his employee.

"Sorry sir, but this one is freakin' annoying." John answered through gritted teeth.

"John, take a break and cool off, I'll tend to the customers." The manager said but his employee had already slammed the door closed.

"Sorry about that, now what can I get you? And your order will be on the house of course." The manager said in a professional manner.

"Coffee, one black and one with cream and sugar." Jess answered as Sam gaze remained on the door, that the person who could have been his brother's clone walked out of." And we will pay for the bill, your employee was right my boyfriend was being annoying." She said giving the manager a smile.

"Two coffees one black one cream and sugar, two jelly doughnuts on the house." John said as he brought the order to the two of them a few minutes later. "Listen, I'm sorry I acted like a dick earlier." He apologized dully as he turned to leave.

"What's with the job?" Sam asked before the waiter was out of ear shot.

"It pays to have a job, I mean no offense but we all don't have trustfunds dude." He answered smoothly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Sam asked curiously.

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to call random strangers and tell them where I was." John/Dean answered smoothly.

"Where's Dad?" Sam continued his questioning.

"How am I supposed to know where your dad is? And as much as I'd like to keep having this confusing assed conversation with you, break times over." John/Dean said as he walked away with a frustrated sigh.

Sam made up his mind then and there, that he was not going to let this go on. He was going to find out why his brother was using this allias, and why he pretended to be this guy in front of him.

TBC

Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 Count For Something

Disclaimer: I don't own em, just like to kick up a little dust.

Blank Spaces

Chapter 2 Count For Something

Sam made sure that he stopped into the cafe every time he had the chance, in case his brother decided that it was that it was time to drop the charade.

"So, are you stalking me now? Because I hate to break it to ya, big guy, but I don't swing that way." John told him as he handed Sam his order.

"I'm not stalking you, Dean. I have a name and it's not big guy, it's Sam." Sam told him and looked for any kind sign that it meant something to his brother.

"I have a name too, and like I told you before it's not Dean, it's John." John answered as he leaned in closer and stared him in the eyes.

"I know that you are pissed at me for leaving you and Dad to come to Stanford, but you pretending to someone else, to get under my skin is a new low." Sam all but yelled.

"Oh that is rich right there, who put you up to this Sam? Was it Clark, cause I can't help it that his girlfriend liked me better." John answered with a smirk.

"Clark didn't put me up to anything...I don't even know any Clark. Quit being an ass Dean, if you didn't want me to find you, you wouldn't have used our father's name." Sam answered trying to remain calm.

"Look Sammy, I'm sorry if you miss your brother." John answered as he adjusted his cap, that was apart of his uniform. "I really am, but I'm not him." John answered sincerely.

"What happened to your head?" Sam asked in a gasp as he seen the scare that the cap had been hiding.

"Look man, I've tried to be nice, but this is where I work. And I can't afford to lose this job. So please call your family, man." John said as he walked away.

"Why don't you listen to the guy, John? I mean he seems dead set that you two are brothers." Walter the manager said after watching his employee and Sam for the past few weeks.

"Don't you think that if I had any family out there, they would have noticed I was missing...hell I was in the hospital for 6 months." John noted, shaking his head at how much grief he was catching from his boss.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should tell him about the head injury. Or that you have no idea what your real name is." Walter advised his employee, thinking that everyone needed someone. Even if these weren't brothers they could be good friends. And outside of co-worker's and the occassional girl of the week, he hadn't seen John with anyone.

"No." Was the only reply that Walter received from his employee.

"Suit yourself, but everyone needs someone...even the great John Glock." Walter scolded as he went back to the office.

Maybe he should listen to the kid like Walter said. If Sam was his brother why wouldn't he have looked for him in the past two years? So as far as he was concerned he didn't have a family, because it was easier this way, than to think that he hadn't counted enough to be looked for. And even if the kid had a good explanation, all he could really bring the kid is grief. He could never be brother that Sam needed.

TBC

So, what do you all think so far. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Change of Tactics

I would like to remind people that in this fan fic John is the name that Dean is going by. I will try to make sure that it is clear when I am talking about their father.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on supernatural.

Chapter 3 Change of Tactics

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help." Was the words that met Sam's ears when he tried to contact his dad.

"Dad, it's me...Sam. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but this is about Dean. Please call me back it's important." Sam said his voice almost begging.

A week later without a word from their father, and after a lot of thought on the subject and even a few conversations with Jess, Sam decided that the best way to handle this was to be present, but with less I'm a stalker vibe. He sat at the normal seat in the cafe.

"Hey, you're back...and here I thought you gave up stalking me and moved on, to another fake brother. Do you know what that can do to a man's psyche?" John asked as he placed Sam's coffee in front of him, before Sam even had a chance to order.

"I was never stalking you, you just have a huge ego...and nope no more fake brothers out there." _Why are you doing this to me? _Sam thought trying to keep a teasing smile on his face, even though he didn't feel it.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sammy." John answered as moved to another customer.

"It's Sam, only my brother gets to call me Sammy. Got it Johnny?" Sam said with an actual smile this time, it felt good to call his brother by an 12 year old's nickname.

"What about Sasquatch?" John asked forgetting about his other customers.

"As long as it's cool if I call you, Shorty." Came Sam's instant reply.

"I'm not short." John answered back.

"And I'm not that hairy either." Sam said as he left with a smile on his face.

"So, maybe John/ Dean wouldn't admit that they were brother's but damn it felt good to joke around with him." Maybe John or Dean or whatever wanted to call himself was getting over Sam leaving.

John was still shaking his head at how natural it seemed to be to joke around the younger guy, when a from outside caught his eye.

"Hey Winchester, did Jessica come to her senses and dump you?" Jess' ex Darren asked as Sam came out of the cafe.

"No she came to her senses when she left you, and found her a real man." Sam said raising to the shorter man's bait.

"We'll just see who the real man is." Darren threatened as he pulled out a knife.

The next thing Sam knew, Darren was on the ground and his brother had releaved him of the knife.

"See that's what's wrong with people today...to scared of getting their ass kicked, so they bring weapon's and fight dirty. John said as he rested his foot against Darren's chest, to keep him from getting up." Dean said as he leaned over and punched the guy, and then walked back into cafe like nothing happened.

"You didn't need to do that, I can take care of myself, Dean." Sam yelled angrily as he followed his brother.

"You're welcome, Sam." John told him aggrivated at Sam's being an ungrateful brat.

"You know, I should have thought of this. I should have known that if anyone threatened me, big brother would come to the rescue just like always. Just can't let your little brother fend for himself can you, Dean!" Sam ranted angrily.

"Well excuse me for trying to help, but next time I see a guy with a knife, you won't have to worry about me butting in." John told Sam matching his anger, as he walked away.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam yelled.

"Listen, you asked me not to call you Sammy, so please do the same for me and quit calling me your brother's name." John said being completely fed up with Sam.

"Fine, where are you going?" Sam asked again.

"I am going to place everyone goes after they get off of work." John answered him simply.

"Can I walk you home?" Sam asked not wanting to leave things like they were.

"I am not some chic, Sam...and home's not what I meant, I am going to my other job." John answered with a laugh as he continued to walk.

"You know, I have a car. I could drive you to your other job." Sam offered.

"No thanks...I'd rather walk. John said nervously. Plus I don't really need my stalker to know everything about me." In a joking tone to try to hide the shake out of his voice.

_But I already know everything about you Dean. _Sam thought as he watched his brother walk away.

TBC

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite and or follow this story it means a lot. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

I am so sorry that it has taking me this long to update, but in my defense I was busy playing a ref, to my four children again. During their time off at school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but oh how I wish I did.

Chapter 4 Friends?

"Mind if I sit?" Dean/John asked holding two coffees in his hand.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Sam replied trying to pretend that it wasn't a big deal.

John simply nodded, before he took his seat and placed one of the coffees in front of Sam.

"Dean, look I am sorry for the way that I acted yesterday. I mean you helped me out and then I sort of went off on you, but even you got to admit enough is enough." Sam said keeping his voice light. "I get that you are pissed because, you think that I chose this over you..." Sam said trailing off as the lump in his throat got bigger.

"First of all, I'm not Dean and I ain't pissed, yet. Trust me when I say everyone in here would know if I was." John said trying to be calm, because the guy in front of him obviously needed his help.

"Okay, what do you say we start over?" Sam asked with what Dean had always called the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but first you need to cool it, those things need to be registered as weapon's of mass destruction or something." John said pointing to Sam's eyes.

"Sam Winchester." Sam said with a laugh as he stuck his hand out for Dean, no John to shake. And for the first time noticed that John wasn't wearing his usual cafe clothes.

"Nice to meet you, Sam...John Glock." The man announced as he accepted the handshake.

"So, why are you here on your day off?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, I sort of figured you would be here and I thought maybe you could use my help. Plus I have a few hours until I have to be at the garage for my shift." John spoke as he pulled his jacket off.

"And exactlly what do I need your help with?" Sam asked confused.

"Isn't it evident, I mean you obviously are scared that your brother is mad at you, for leaving him while you came here." John stated matter of factly.

"And how are you going to help me with that? Since you aren't my brother?" Sam asked with a small laugh at the irony.

"I may not be your brother, but god help me, I thought that maybe I could be someone who could listen and help youwork through your problems." John said as he ducked his head shyly.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to be my friend?" Sam said with a chuckle at the other man's expense.

"Sure, why not?" John answered. "So, Sammy, what brought you to Palo Alto?" He went on after Sam had finished his laugh fest.

"Because...if you didn't look just like my brother, that statement alone would convince me, that you weren't him." Sam said but quickly answered the question asked when he seen the serious look on John's face. "Um, I came to Palo Alto to go to college."

"So, you're a trust fund brat?" John asked curiously.

"No, actually I worked my ass of and got a full ride scholarship." Sam answered as he took a sip of coffee.

"So, you are aware of your geekyness. I was afraid that I had somehow contributed to that." John answered with a laugh and pretended to let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, my brother always made sure I knew that I was his geek brother." Sam answered and wasn't completely shocked at ease that this conversation was bringing him.

"I have to get to work soon, but I'll tell you what I think. I think that your brother is probably very proud of his geek brother. well either that or he's a complete dick." John said with a smirk as he was putting his jacket back on.

"If he's so proud then why wouldn't he have ever called and told me this?" Sam asked willing his eyes to clear the tears without them falling.

"Well there's two reason's that might be Sammy, one is that maybe he's a little like me and doesn't do this sharing and caring thing. Or maybe he just didn't think you would answer if he did call. But I'm telling you that no matter how made he is, if he cares half as much for you as you do him, then he is proud of you." John said with a wave as he left the cafe.

"Thanks, John." Sam whispered wiping his eyes.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think of this. And I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5 Call For Help

Thank you all for the reviews, I enjoy reading them.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 5 Call for Help

Sam's phone rang, and for a moment he thought about not getting it from his nightstand. But Jess helped him decide as the sound broke her from her sleep.

"You better answer that Sam, or so help me I'm gonna kick your ass." Jess said as she turned over.

"Okay you highness." Sam mumbled before he grabbed it. Sam Winchester. He answered still half asleep.

"Hey Sammy, I got your messages. What's going on?" His father asked curiously.

"I wish I knew Dad. Dean is here, or at least I think it's Dean." Sam answered wiping the sleep from his eyes and rolling out of the bed.

"What do you mean that you think it's Dean?" Sam your brother hasn't changed that much. John commented in confusion. His boys could tell each other by the sound of their breathing.

"Just what it sounds like I mean, Dad." Sam said as his anger began to spike. "How long has it been since you heard from Dean?" He asked taking a breath to calm down.

"It's been maybe two years... His father trailed off as if he hadn't realized it had been that long. Just have him to call me, I'll straighten him out." John commanded.

"Two years, you haven't spoke to you child in two years. And you weren't worried about him?" Sam asked this time in full blown rage. Thinking that maybe it would have been better not to have involved his father in this.

"I've been busy, looking for the demon. I thought that maybe he was mad at me for saying those things to you, and just didn't want to talk." His father defended himself. "He's not the only one who I haven't talked to. Besides your brother can take care of himself."

It was bad enough when he thought about having abandoned his brother. This was too much, what his father was telling him, was essentially that after he left for college, Dean had no one. And to tell the truth he wouldn't blame his brother for being mad. Sam had Jess, and other friends. Well maybe not at first, but he knew that he could call his brother and he doubted that Dean knew that he could call him.

"I need your help, Dad." Sam stated simply.

"Okay...okay, son. But you need to tell me exactly what's going on."

"So, your brother...is working at a cafe? And he doesn't go by his name?" His father recounted what Sam had just told him.

"Yes, and he goes by John Glock." Sam informed him.

"It really doesn't sound like something I can help you with. I mean you know how your brother is when he gets mad. Sounds like you two just need to talk." His father told him in a sincere manner.

"That's it? You aren't even gonna make the trip?" Sam asked not believing his father's sense of priorities.

"Not right now, son. I'm getting close to the thing that killed your mother, but keep me informed." His father answered and then ended the call.

"Great, I guess that I'm by myself on this one." Sam said as he closed his phone.

Sam really wanted to believe that his brother was just mad at his family, and decided to be childish. But that didn't feel right, mad Dean usually lead to fist flying, or just being quiet. It didn't add up, this wasn't like his brother.

TBC

What do you think? And if you have any thoughts on a story that you would like me to write let me know. Please leave me a review, and have a wonderful day.


	6. Chapter 6 Tell Me About John Glock

An: I would like to thank you all for your reviews. And tell you how much I enjoy hearing from all of you.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Supernatural.

Chapter 6 Tell Me About John Glock

Knowing that he was on his own now, like he knew deep down he would be, Sam decided that after class he would make his usual stop at the cafe. This time however, maybe he would be lucky enough for Dean to admit that it was some kind of twisted joke, but deep down he knew that no matter how mad, his brother was he wouldn't hold out this long. So, he looked around and spotted his duffel and went for the proof that it held inside.

After having his head stuffed full of knowledge, he was eager to get to the cafe. Only to find when he got there that "John" was nowhere to be found.

Hey, where's your employee of the month? He asked the manager.

"Are you talking about John, because he yells at half of the customers and flirts with the rest." Walter says with a chuckle.

"Yeah that'd be the guy that I'm looking for. Sam says with a smile, but then decides that maybe Walter could help him out a bit. Hey Walt, what can you tell me about John?" He asked nevous about what he may hear.

"Man, I'd like to help you out, but it's really not my place to talk about employee's. Now if you asked me something about his work ethic, that would be an exception." Walter explained.

"Okay so tell me about his work ethic then." Sam said thinking any insight to the man, that he knew was his brother was better than none at all.

"Well then, he has his days. Especially when he has a headache. He's a moody smart ass, but he is a hard worker, and will do anything I ask." Walter answered. "He also doesn't cause any drama, which is a plus. To tell you the truth though, I worry about the boy, he doesn't talk to anyone other than work related things. It's like he doesn't want to need anyone." Walter added with a shake of his head.

"How long have you known him?" Sam asked happy that someone was at least trying to look out for his brother.

"Almost two years. He's a good guy, but he's as stubborn as they come." Walter answered as he stared at one of his employee's who looked a bit frazzled in the rush of customers.

"I know you're busy, but do you happen to know where John would be?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's probably at Ed's garage, about 10 miles away." Walter answered as he walked up to the employee to help her out.

"Okay thanks, Walt." Sam said with a nod.

"Sure thing see you tomorrow Sam." Walt anwered with a wave.

A few minutes later Sam pulled into the lot of Ed's garage.

"Hey, would John Glock happen to be here right now?" Sam asked an older guy at the desk.

"That would depend on who's asking." The man answered with a raised brow.

"A friend...My name is Sam Winchester." Sam answered politely.

"You say you're his friend, I don't recall John ever having any friends." The man said as he turned to make his way to the actual garage.

"John, there is some annoying person here that says that they need to talk to you, he says he is your friend." Ed answered with a chuckle.

"I don't have any friends." John told Ed as he wiped the grease from his hands.

"What's the deal with the last names?" Ed asked with a shake of his head. Glock and Winchester.

"Aww crap...he about yay high and looks like someone kicked his puppy?" John asked as he raised his hand to Sam's approximate height.

"Sounds bout right." Ed said with a nod.

"He'll wait." John answered as his attention resumed on the car he was currently working on.

"Okay son, after you get that one done you can head on home, looks like rain." The older man told him knowing that John was on foot.

"Yes sir." John answered with a smile, he had already worked 10 hours that day and was happy to take off.

"I'll leave you to it then." Ed said as he walked away to tell Sam that John would be out in a few minutes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Comes to Blows

Thanks for the reviews so far...I love hearing what you all have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

"I am so killing, Walter." John said shaking his head as he walked into the room where Sam was waiting.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"'Cause Sammy it's one thing for you to stalk me at the cafe, but now here you are at the garage too." John answered, but Sam could tell he wasn't all that bothered by him being there.

"I'm not a stalker, I just want to get to know you." Sam told him in a false defensive tone.

"Okay, whatever." John said with a eye roll as he exited the shop.

"Looks like it was a good thing that I showed up." Sam said motioning to the rain that was pouring down.

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously.

"Because if I hadn't came today, then you would be walking home in the pouring rain." Sam answered as he opened his car door.

"I'm still walking home in the pouring rain." John told him looking down at his feet.

"Why, I mean I'm already here, and I know where you work. So you may as well let me drop you off at home. Besides I wouldn't want you to get sick from getting all wet." Sam whined.

"That's why I have a jacket and a cap on." John answered as he continued his walk.

"Come on it's not a problem, I'll just drive you home." Sam told him thinking that maybe John just thought that he was putting him out.

"It is a problem for me though. It's not that far really." Dean stated swallowing hard as he turned to look at Sam.

Come on. Sam presisted as he grabbed hold of John.

"Okay... you don't know me. So I'm gonna give you two seconds to let go of me." John warned.

In Sam's mind this was just Dean, being his stubborn self. And he handled it just like he did when they were kids, by pushing harder. The next thing Sam knew they were rolling around on the ground.

"Just get in the freaking car!" Sam yelled but gasped in surprise as John's hat flew off his head.

"Get off of me!" John said as he got back to his feet.

Sam was standing in shock at his brother's appearance, a huge scar going from his mid forehead and running down most of the crown of his head. He wanted to ask what had happened but he was unsure if whether he should considering how obviously self conscience he was.

"Let's just get in the car, I'll get you home." Sam told him nervously, trying to look away from the scar.

"Sorry, Sammy but that's not going to happen." John answered as he continued to walk away.

"Why, can't you just let me do you this favor?" Sam asked pleadingly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I just can't..." John said shaking his head, with a scared look at the car.

"Yeah, well tell me why you can't?" Sam asked again, determined to get an answer. But for the first time he knew that this wasn't some kind of punishment that his brother was giving him.

"It's a long story and I need to get home." John told him as the rain dripped off the brim of his hat.

Okay, I've got nowhere to be. So, let's just sit in the car and you tell me about it? Sam offered.

"I don't know if I can." John told him looking nervously at the car door that Sam held open for him.

"I won't even start the car unless you say it's okay." Sam promised.

"You swear?" John asked looking at Sam to see if he could trust him, as he got into the car.

"Yeah I swear." Sam answered with his most sincere look, as he got into the driver seat.

"They sat quietly the only sound was John's shaky breathing." That's when Sam noticed that his brother's whole body was shaking as well.

"Do you want to tell me why you aren't afraid to protect me, but refuse to ride in a car with me?" Sam asked sounding a little hurt, that his brother who taught him to drive didn't trust his driving.

"It's not you...it-it's because of this. I'm not stupid I know that you seen it." John voiced quietly as he pointed his head.

"I noticed it, but what does that have to do with you being afraid to ride with me?" Sam asked calmly.

"I told you it's not you...do I really need to spell it out." John asked rolling his eyes and trying to get the shaking under control.

John waited and when Sam still wasn't getting the reason he took a deep breathe and continued on.

"What's your first memory, Sammy?" John asked.

"My first memory is of you reading me a book and actually letting me snuggle in close to you." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not your brother if he let you snuggle. John said trying to lighten the mood. Do yo want to know what my first memory is?" He swolled hard.

"Of course I do." Sam answered worriedly.

"My first memory was of being trapped in a car, I was alone and didn't know who I was or even how I got there. I tried to get out, and my head hurt so bad. So, yeah, I kinda get freaked out. John said with his voice shaking. I was in the hospital for a long time Sammy. And every day I waited for a fimilar face, you know something that might jog at least one memory loose, but no one ever came. So I kinda figured that I didn't have family or that I did but they didn't miss me enough to come look for me." John said wiping a stray tear away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I had known. I would have came for you, Dean." Sam answered not realizing the mistake.

"I'm not your brother, I mean biologically I may be, but I can never be the guy you want me to be, Sammy. I wish I could but I can't and I don't want to hurt you and that's all that could come of this." John said in a whisper.

"You will always be my brother, whether you go by Dean or John. You may not remember who you were, but who you are is still the same." Sam said in a sincere voice.

"I hope you aren't expecting a hug or anything because that is so not happening." John said with a smile.

"Always the same, no chick flicks, right? But can you tell me one thing?" Sam asked laughingly.

"Sure, I will tell you anything you want to know." John answered as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Why out of all the names in the world, did you pick the name John? Because you mine and Dean's father names is John." Sam informed him and motioned to him when he mentioned Dean.

"Oh, well it wasn't that I remembered that name from my past or anything. It was more like when I woke up in the hospital they called me John Doe, and I hated being named after a damned female deer. So, then John Glock was born." John answered in an abracadabra way.

TBC

I would like to thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I would also like to apologize I have been really busy lately, my family has had a few issues and I hope that we are about done having this particular problem. I hope that all of you have had a wonderful Easter.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Brother

An: thanks to all of you for your reviews. And I would also like to thank you for all of your thoughts and prayers. I am excited to say that after my daugters' last incident, my oldest gave her heart to God. And I am not saying this to insult anyone elses belief systems. It is very important for me to let you know that I respect you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters' and don't get any payment for this.

Chapter 8 A New Brother

Sam had so much that he wanted to say to Dean, but he realized that this was John but his brother all the same. All it would take now is getting to know John as a brother and friend.

"I want to help you with this, John. Like Dean has always helped me." Sam spoke about to John about his fear.

"Why?" John asked in suprise.

"Because for one you are my brother and that's what brother's do. Another reason is because my brother loves cars...and I hate for that part of you to be gone." Sam answered quietly.

"I still love cars, I just love them from afar. Since I am or was Dean, then I can saftely tell you that you don't owe me a damn thing, Sammy." John answered with a grin. "Besides, you seem the type that would tell me that fear is healthy." He added with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe I am that type of guy, but I can count on one hand how many times I have seen my big brother scared, and each time I was the one gushing blood all over the floor." Sam responded without a thought.

"Why... I mean I...Dean didn't hurt you did he?" John asked with a fire in his eyes like he was ready to kill, Dean which would have been tricky and painful.

"No, no, nothing like that. You see our Dad, John Winchester he's kinda like a bounty hunter and sometimes we would go along with him." Sam tried to explain.

"Yeah well then our father is an idiot, what kind of Dad takes their kids into danger like that?" John stated angrily.

"Most of the time it was alright because, you were there to watch out for me. Most of the time he'd leave us at a sleezy motel." Sam explained as he tried to hold back laughter at how his brother had described his father.

"Sammy, why didn't we just stay with our mom. I mean who watched us all of those times?" John asked curiously.

Now Sam understood the reason that Dean would ask him to stop asking questions when he was younger, but he'd do what his brother had finally done for him. And tell him his own version of the truth and without their dad's journal for his brother to snoop around in maybe it would work.

"Our mom died in a house fire when I was 6 months and you were four." Sam explained using the same words Dean had on him.

"I guess that explains why I don't like fire." John answered quietly.

Sam swallowed hard. It wasn't like he had never noticed the way Dean would stiffen up when they would light up some bones. His brother just hadn't admitted it so openly before.

"Yeah, I guess it does...but my point is that you wouldn't stop going to cook outs because they have an open fire would you." Sam answered as he came up with a plan.

"No, but that's just because my love for red meat cancels out my fear of fire." John said with a chuckle that immediatley stopped as he heard Sam turn on the car.

"Sammy...what are you doing? Please turn it off. I can't." John begged with his eyes wide in fear and all the breath left his body.

"Whoa calm down big brother, the car isn't moving alright." Sam said in what he was hoping was a calming voice.

"You don't understand, I can't." John said with tears in his eyes as he quickly jumped out of the car and took off in the rain.

"Damn it!" Sam swore as he banged his hand against the stirring wheel.

For an instant Sam thought about going after his brother, but quickly decided that he had caused enough damage for one day. In the end he would just wait until tomorrow and hope that John would except his apology.

TBC

I would like to thank you again you guys are just too sweet to me. If you have any ideas or something you would like to see on the next chapters let me know.


	9. Chapter 9 All about John

Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope this gives you a little of what you asked me for.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9 All about John?

In the last few years John Glock had a good life considering the crappy hand he had been dealt. Sure he didn't have a lot of friends but he was happy, his one regret, the only regret is that he didn't have a family. Sure he could make friends and connections to create a family, but something told him that it wouldn't be the same.

But then Sam found him, and as much as he wanted to believe that Sam was just an obsessed college student. But from the moment Sam walked into the cafe, John's soul called out to Sam and he knew no matter how he tried to cover it up that this was his family.

None of that mattered right now of course because John Glock was pissed, and John quickly decided that Dean Winchester was pissed too. After that dick move that Sam pulled after he opened up about what he had been through.

"What's wrong with you today, John?" Walter asked as he watched the distracted look on his employee's face.

"Nothing I'm fine." John answered in a quiet tone.

"Dean?" A customer asked with a happy smile on his face.

"Come on not this crap again. Listen buddy my name is John Glock, I work in this fine establishment. And just so I cover everything, even if my name was Dean winchester that's not who I am anymore." John told the customer without any of his usual charm.

"Well don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel." The customer answered with a gruff laugh.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" John asked with a steely glare.

"Names John Winchester, and it seems that you have been playing some sort of joke on your brother...and me too, by the look of it. So, stop this bull shit, Dean. This is childish even for you." John Winchester told his oldest son in his marine voice.

"I've heard the name but it means absolutely nothing to me, So you can go somewhere else and do your sound off, DAD. This isn't a game that I'm playing. So do me a favor and go see your son, be a real father for a change, and get the Hell out of my cafe!" His son said in a voice to let him know that he wasn't intimidated by him.

"Fine, have it your way, but tell me this. How can you just sit here in this cafe, and pretend that the things out there in the dark aren't killing people, while you play Joe Normal?" John Winchester asked before he left the cafe.

"Man, you are one crazy mother. I don't owe you or the world anything." John Glock answered.

"You so need anger management classes you know that, John?" Walt said as he squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"You're probably right, but this place would be so boring without me." John said with a cocky smile on his face.

"So where is your stalker today?" Walt asked curiously.

"I don't know, and you know what, I don't really care either." John told him dully.

"You see, you say that, but I have seen how you are with that kid." Walt told him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah well, that was yesterday." John stated sadly.

"Why don't you go home early and get your self back together?" Walt asked with concern as he noticed a wince on his friend's face.

"Are you sure? I mean I can work, it's just a headache." John replied not wanting to leave Walt high and dry.

"Remember that when I have you work a double. Now go on." Walt told him with a laugh.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed both John's being in the same place. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 In the Darkness

Hello friends, I would just like to thank you all for your reviews. I would also like to say that while John Wincheter is not my favorite, and I am a bit like Sam when the subject comes up...but I do think he loves his boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural just like to make the characters do what I want.

Chapter 10 In the Darkness

John returned to his already darkened and silent apartment. His pain killers had just allowed him to nod off, when he heard the slightest of clicking sound and then a soft creak of his door opening. Reaching for the side table where he stashed the gun he'd bought himself with his first pay check from the cafe.

"Take another step and it will be your last." John told the showdowy figure who had just entered his apartment.

"Look Dean, I just came to talk to you." The man stepped cautiously into a the faint glow of a night light that was in the entryway.

"Damn, do I attract crazy men or what? My name shouldn't be so hard for you to remember, afterall didn't you say your name was the same as mine." John told his intruder with a smirk.

"Your brother is worried about you, and did you know that you now have him believing this whole anmesia story." John Winchester said with a laugh.

"Well there's no need for him to be worried, and has it ever occurred to you that maybe Sam believes the story, because it's the truth?" John asked the person that Sam had said was their father.

"I told you to wait for me." Sam's voice called angrily from the door way.

"I thought that maybe I could talk your brother into telling you the truth, and to stop all of this pettiness. John told Sam but still looking at "John."

"You like to judge people an awful lot don't you old man? You call me petty, but I wasn't the one who kicked his own son out for wanting to go to college, now was I? Who says I want to be part of a family, who I mean nothing to." John told Sam's father angrily.

"See I told you that it was all an act Sam, he wouldn't have known any of that if he wasn't there." John Winchester spat out.

"I told him." Sam said bluntly.

"Like I told Sammy here, I might have use to have been Dean, but I'm not him anymore. My name is John Glock." He told the older man as he flipped on the light.

"You told him that I disowned you because you went to college?" John Winchester said angrily as he took a step toward his youngest son.

"If you touch him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, old man." John insured his supposed father.

"You see, every word out of your mouth just then...was Dean Winchester, so for me I'm not buying the whole amnesia thing." John winchester told him with a smile

"I really don't care what you choose to believe, but if it will get your ass out of here. So that I can get rid of my damned headache..." John's head had renewed it pounding by this time, so he did what he wouldn't have done if he was able to think clearly, and took off the beannie that he had forgotten was even on his head.

His son's action had made him do something most people had never wittnessed, he shut his mouth and stood there just looking at his eldest son.

"Now if you two would get the Hell out of my house I would appreciate it. No offense, Sammy?" John asked his only family as far as he was concerned, seeing as John Winchester was walking on thin ice with him.

"None taken." Sam told his brother with an understanding smile.

"Not so fast, I got questions that I am going to answers to." John Winchester demanded.

"I don't take demands from anyone, especially in my own damn house." John said as he roughly escourted John Winchester to the door, and all but shoved him out.

"Good night, Sammy." John said to his brother as he shut the door.

TBC

I want to clearify a few things for all John Winchester fans. 1st I had John/Dean reacting to his father this way because he isn't intimidated by John Winchester, simply because he doesn't remember his past. 2nd He doesn't know John Winchester so therefor he hasn't earned John/Dean's respect. Please don't forget to review. TTFN


	11. Chapter 11 Headaches and Little Brother

Sorry for the delay but I had to rewrite this. So I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 11 Headaches and Little Brother's

John woke the next morning and still had a drum beat in his head, but as he looked at the clock he knew he'd had to put that aside, and get his ass to work.

"So you finally decided grace us with your presence?" Walt asked jokingly until he looked into John's face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want all of you to cry yourself to sleep, because you didn't get your time in with me." Dean joked back, but Walt could tell that even talking was bothering him.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to get through the day, buddy." Walt told him with a grin.

"What the Hell, Walt...did you give Sam my schedule?" Dean said wincing as he shook his head in annoyance.

"No, guess it's pure talent." Walt answered with a shrug. "What can I get you today?" Walt asked with a smile.

"Are you really stalking me now, Sammy?" John asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, just wanted some coffee. Sam told him with a grin. But since you're here, I wanted to apologize for last night. Dad was suppose to wait until I showed up. Oh, and for the incident with the car, that was shitty of me." Sam looked down shamefully.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. John said with a smile and a squeeze to the shoulder, even though he was still pissed over the ordeal, he couldn't stand the look on Sam's face. Your Dad isn't going to show his crazy ass up here, is he?" John asked not wanting another run in with John Winchester.

"No, he's off doing his thing. Sam reassured. And FYI he's your dad too." Sam said with a grin.

"You know that saying Sam, you can't pick your family?" John asked looking sharply at the person he now consider his brother.

"Yeah, I heard it." Sam answered noticing how pale his brother was for the first time.

"Thing is Sammy, I sorta can. It's true you are my brother, from now on and no one can change that, but John Winchester doesn't mean anything to me. He's just an ass who thinks he can demand respect from whoever he wants, and I don't work that way." John informed Sam making sure, Sam knew how he felt about him.

"Wow." Sam said as Walt motioned for them to go have their conversation somewhere besides the counter.

"Wow, what?" John asked as he took a seat at the booth.

"It's just I never thought that I would hear those words come out of your mouth." Sam answered.

"Maybe I always thought it, and just never had the nerve to say it, out loud." John said thoughtfully.

"He's really not that bad." Sam said realizing how weird it was to be on this side of the conversation, about their father.

"Whatever...I got to get back to work." John said as he went to stand and a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something to drink?" Sam asked immediately at his brothers side. Looking down at him worriedly.

"Yeah no coffee though, it's just a migrane." John answered with his eyes still closed tightly.

"Here, Walt said to give you these." Sam said as he sat the class of water down.

"Thank you." He whispered as he popped the pills into his mouth.

"Do you have a lot of headaches?" Sam asked curiously, as his brother got up and ran toward the bathroom.

Sam was worried but it's not like he could physically make the headache go away.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked Walt as he walked back to the counter.

"Yeah, it's just a part of the headache." Walt replied like it was no big deal.

"Does he have them a lot?" Sam asked again since he doubted that he'd get an answer from his brother.

"Yeah, quite often...he is usually able to head them off before they get this bad." Walt said trying to reassure Sam that it would be fine.

"If you want to know anything about me, ask me... don't be sneaking around and asking people behind my back." John said as he went back to work.

"Maybe you should go on home." Walt suggested.

"And I. Said. That. I'm. Fine!" John said angrily.

"Geez, sorry for showing our concern." Sam spoke for him and Walt both.

"You know what, fine." John said throwing a towel down and leaving the cafe in a rush of anger. Leaving his brother and boss shaking their heads.

"Sometimes I swear that boy is possessed." Walt said laughingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing...it's just a joke, Sam." Walt said laughingly.

TBC

Let me know what you think about this chapter. Ps. I know that John Glock was acting out of character for even Dean Winchester, but for those who have ever had a migrane can probably understand this.


End file.
